Kandy Kisses
by Sasha Marie
Summary: Zim and Dib are fighting when an unexpected thing happens and they find themselves in an otherwise impossible situation. ZADR


AN: ZaDr, and lotsa yaoi. Beau this one's for you!!

Disclaimer: _**LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON**_

_**LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON**_

_**LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON!!!!**_

Kandy Kisses

(Dib's PoV)

I'm fighting Zim. We've got our hands locked together, each trying to topple the other. His face gets closer and closer to mine. I wrap a leg around his and send us both sprawling, me on top of him. I'm straddling his hips, I don't don't mind. I pull back and punch him in the face. And he grabs my fist, jerking me down hard. My face hits his and our lips smash against each other. His eyes are so wide now. I think maybe I've found something to scare him into submission. Slowly my tongue snakes out to stroke over his green lips. His eyes go half lidded at the touch of my tongue. Is he enjoying this? I part his lips with my tongue and let myself explore his mouth. He gives an muffled sound but doesn't stop me otherwise, in fact he encourages me by snaking his tongue around mine and sucking.

This is so not the direction I was hoping to go but I'm not complaining. It's pretty nice. I never thought my first kiss would be with an alien, let alone my enemy. His saliva is actually very sweet, like candy almost. He slides his hands up and down my sides sending shivers down my spine. He could bite my tongue off but he hasn't. He's treating my tongue quite nicely in fact. He drags his jagged teeth lightly along my tongue causing me to whimper from the trust I'm showing. I think he notices this and begins kissing down my neck.

What is he doing? His hand grazes my crotch. Oh shit. I took his first kiss and that probably means we're bound as mates or whatever. Dib, how do you manage to not dig a _grave_ but build a a freaking **taj mahal**? Don't answer that. AH! His claws are digging into my skin slightly now and he's tearing away my clothes. I can already feel him getting hard beneath me. Damn just the feel of him is making me stiff too.

Jesus, we're in high skool and still virgins! No wonder he wants me. He's never even had someone think about him in such a way. And then I went and kissed him, and...Oh shit. What have I gotten myself into?? ...I wonder what he looks like without the clothes...DON'T THINK THAT! ...okay, who's gonna be on top? DON'T THINK THAT EITHER!! Just, shit...I'm screwed literally and metaphorically. Just freaking great Dib. Wow. How _does_ he hide all those well toned muscles? Oh my god, he's great with his tongue. He's licking down my chest now.

He pushes me onto my back slowly and crawls over me, making sure to graze my erection with his tongue on the way, making me gasp. He smiles down at me and kisses me tenderly before biting my lower lip gently. Even if he is an alien he's pretty damn good looking by my standards. I'm staring up into the ruby depths of his eyes when he whispers something

"Prepare yourself Dib-worm."

And then he's got two fingers inside of me, stretching me, preparing me for the real thing. I can't help but groan both in slight pain and the way it feels. After a long while of him stretching me out enough he slides inside me slowly, one inch at a time. I can't help but shiver and writhe with every wondrous inch he slips into me. He licks my lips once he's in all the way. I pull him into a deep kiss that gets him to moan.

I begin to slowly rock my hips getting used to the feeling. He thrusts slowly at first and then a little faster. Everything goes hazy when he hits a certain place inside of me that makes me gasp. Know that he's hit that spot I want him to hit it again and again until I can't get a breath in edgewise. He manages to fulfill that want and everything goes white around the edges of my vision. How long have I scretly wanted this? How long have I denied it? Since middle skool I think. Suddenly that growing pleasure inside me bursts forth and Zim is soon to follow. It's so warm inside me now but not only from the friction. He slides out of me easier than he went in and licks the white pool off my stomach.

After that we simply hold each other and snuggle close to each other.

"Zim,Why'd-"

He shushes me before I can finish.

"I've wanted to for a long time."

He blushes brightly and looks away.

"Nobody ever notices me or even acknowledges my existence but you. I've wanted you for a long time now and the nyou kisses me and it fel to right, so perfect I couldn't stop. And now that I've got you I'm never letting go."

I look into his depthless ruby eyes for a moment before kissing him tenderly.

"I don't want you to Zim."

And we lay there on the floor naked and tired until Gir pulls a blanket over us and asks what we're naming the baby. Heh. If only we could have a kid. Raising a little half alien with Zim might not be so bad considering he gave up conquering earth and we were only fighting because of our stupid rivalry in the first place. I think things are going to be very different from now on.


End file.
